Maximum ride: Ruby
by Misteria the wolf
Summary: There is a reason Ruby never appeared in the books, but I tried to hide it. She was a bad egg, and I included Ari so she must've been pure evil. Now she's letting out her secret, and I'm not sure if mine, or Fang's for that matter, heart can take it. And how is Fang's gang apart of this?
1. Dream of a forgotten flock member

***There is a reason Ruby never appeared in the books, but I tried to hide it. She was a bad egg, and I included Ari so she must've been pure evil. Now she's letting out her secret, and I'm not sure if my, or Fang's for that matter, heart can take it. And how is Fang's gang apart of this?***

_Italics means dream or thoughts._

Normal means... Normal

* * *

Max's pov:

_"Max! Help me!" I was 10 years old, and I was in the school. Fang and Iggy were at my side as Nudge opened Gazzy's cage and advanced onto Angel's. Jeb was saving us bird kids, the only intelligent forms of life in this facility. Well, all of us, but the sweet redhead girl Nudge's age, screaming at me to free her. Her emerald eyes were filled with fear, "You will help me, right Max?" Angel was now out of her cage and in Jeb's arms._

_"Should I?" I asked our saviour. He didn't say anything, but he gave the slightest nod. That was all I needed. Me and the black haired kid known as Fang rushed over to free the girl. The lock on her cage was really annoying to pick, but we eventually got her out. Fang picked her up as she couldn't walk, despite her age, and we ran, all 8 of us. And then the erasers came._

I bolted upright. I was still in my forest village inhabited by mutants and my mother, half-sister Ella, Nino Peirpont (those who brag over their cousin being a celeb or something, chew on this: this dude was the richest man in the world!) and my father, Jeb. I walked out of my home onto my balcony that looked over the freak forest. I needed to take off, fly away from all of this, just for a sec. I spread my beautiful speckled wings when I heard a door open and close.

"Fang?" I asked. He had a little bridge connecting our homes together so he could visit me and vise versa.

"Did you have the dream again?" he wondered as he came up from behind and buried his face into my neck.

"It gets more lifelike every time. But it always stops when the erasers arrive on the scene," Erasers were the other most successful experiments at the facility know as the School, half men, half wolf and all preditor. They did the dirty work and were now 'retired', "plus it always freezeframes at the sight of... Her,"

"I know you miss Ruby," Fang muttered, "I can't blame you; I miss her too,"

"She was your sister... Of course you miss her,"

"Maybe she is alive. After all, Angel is and they were both caught in the explosion in Paris," my thoughts dove back a couple months back to when I last saw Maya (my now dead clone); Ratchet, the super child; Star the hummingbird hybrid; Kate the... Well, I dunno what she was and Starfish as Fang called him. Angel, Gazzy and 12-year old Ruby were deactivating the bomb under the city. They didn't have enough time and they ran. All but Ruby, she stood there, curious over why they turned tail and ran when it exploded. Angel devoured by the smoke soon after and the only one who emerged was Angel's brother.

"No chance, Angel was never hit by the bomb," I said sadly, tears rolling down my face, "Ruby was right by the bomb,"

"No-one said she was by the bomb," Fang replied.

"Yes, they did. YOU said it and so did Gasman!" I spat at him. That didn't faze him one bit and he carried me over to my balcony hammock, "Maybe she did survive and was in the facility Angel was held in," I continued, "but that means... We left your sister to die I firey death!" I brawled into his shoulder.

"Have hope Max. I promise you we will find her, or Iggy's real name isn't James," he whispered into my ear, "If we don't find her, we were definitely living a dream instead of living with Anne,"

"How would you know? How would you know if it is her or not?" I asked as he wiped my tears away.

"I don't know," he said and then he smirked, "But I've always wanted to see a flying fish!"

* * *

Dylan's pov:

(Malabu)

I hate Dr. Hans. I've hated him since he killed Fang momentarily and made Max paralyzed with grief. So what was I doing at his place in Malabu? I didn't know, and I bet God didn't know ether. But, I'd heard he got his hands on an mutant with... Potential as he called it. I called it using a poor sap's body as an experiment. The scientist walked by the window and I was forced into hiding behind a tree. I saw the faintest flash of blonde in front of me, and it looked huge. It stopped in the distance and I saw it show baby blue eyes. It stared at me for a while, cocked it's head slightly, and made it's over to me. It passed by the doctor's window, revealing a feline shape. But that wasn't all; its paws were coated in fresh blood.

"D-d-did you know him?" the feline beast asked, her (at least, that's what I could tell from the being's tone) voice curious.

"Umm, yeah," I answered hesitantly.

"He... Hurt me..." she lifted her paws up to show me multiple cuts and needle points, "I'm only nine... My name is Jenny. I'm human, but he doesn't understand,"

"I don't mean to be rude, but you look like a huge, blonde cat!"

"It's a line of experiments he has made to survive 'the end'. It starts as an injection in the palm of your hand," she showed me the puncture on her huge paw, "then, at night, you turn into this beast. This goes on for about a month or so, then this form is consistent. I've seen many like me, not as successful. He gives us powers that are hard to use, and he has gifted us with these," Jenny did a kind of cat shrug to let out her 20foot wingspan from tip to tip. I had to admit, her wings were quite a sight: the main colour was that of her fur, but you could see patches of brown and black in random places; the colour scheme wasn't equal, "What hybrid are you? I have no idea on why Mr I-torture-children-for-a-living survived, but I swear I'll gut him like a fish soon!"

"I'm an avian/human hybrid," I responded, "In fact, I was created by Hans, I'm just a clone. Hi, my name is Dylan and I'm 15 years old,"

"You look older than that," Jenny smiled, looking over to see the sunrise, "I remember watching the sunrise everyday with my father. Just before the horrible, grotesque illness got to us, he asked Hans to help spare my life. I miss my father..." the cat and her wings grew smaller, more humanlike, with every passing second until the sun was above the horizon. She was like Gazzy, but somewhat smaller and looked younger, much, Much, MUCH younger. Her wingspan was now nicely in the middle of Angel's and the Gasman's, small enough for her to carry, but big enough to let them carry her in the wings. "Dylan, you can fly, right? You said you were Avian,"

"Um, yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Can you show me how to fly?"

* * *

No-one's pov:

(Paris, France)

Holden was refusing to get up, but the light coming in from his thin curtains began to irritate him so he forced himself awake. As his eyes ajusted to the new presence of light, Ratchet walked out of the bathroom with a towel drapped around his neck.

"Remind me on why we are here, Shades," Starfish muttered as he made his way over to a table where he made some coffee (for those of you vwho want to know: black, extra milk, 2 sugars, filtered).

"She wanted to talk with us here, on top of the arch de treonth (sorry if I butchered the name, but, oh well, - send me how to spell-)," the older kid answered and pulled on his best shirt, "She says that Star, Kate, Maya and some... New friends," he smirked as he said the last couple words, "Will be there,"

"But Maya is dead!" Squibb stated, confused on how his friend knew about this, "And Star and Kate doublecrossed us!"

"If you find this so damn mysterious, you can stay here!" Ratchet spat and walked out. Holden sipped his amazing coffee, wandering what was up with his friend...

* * *

**A/N: what did you think? What on earth is wrong with Rachet; Who is Jenny or why is Max having dreams about Fang's little sister? Don't hesitate to leave a comment on how to spell the word I murdered or your thoughts on the chapter. Arrivederci al prossimo capitolo! If you didn't understand that, go to Google Translate for pete's sake!**


	2. Wanting wings

**Hey guys. Sorry for the ****_long _****gap between updates! With me, it has just been: 'Finish this...' and 'Start that...' and even 'Get your god damn homework in on time unless you want your ass kicked from here to next Tuesday!' I hate school! I hate it so much that I want it to burn with fire (like you can burn it with other stuff)! Naw, but really, these updates won't be as consistent as my other stories, so this one will be updated once a month (hopefully).**

* * *

Max's pov:

_'Why did you forget me, Max?' Ruby asked, sending her thought into my head. We were back in our first house in Colorado, the one from the first book, and Ruby looked about nine. It was just after Jed went to the store to by waffles. Ruby's jade eyes were full of fear, full of confusion, full of... Hurt. She wasn't good when it came to dealing with her emotions and we heard her crying regularly in her sleep. _

_"We would never forget get you! How can you even forget a fish/human hybrid who can change the length of her hair just by thinking about it ?" I asked._

_"I don't know... But you seem to do it every time you go out flying!" The red haired growled, "Remember that I'm a fish hybrid, like you said, so I have **gills**. You six are bird hybrids so you guys have **wings**. We aren't the same. I should've stayed at the School..."_

_"Don't say that, Ruby. When we got here, we found that you couldn't walk, you didn't have a wide vocabulary, you were very weak and you were dying of starvation. If you stayed, you would've died in the next week or so of us escaping!" Gazzy frowned._

_"And I wished I had!" She spat and stormed down the hall, "and I also wished you did as well!"_

_"Why is Rubes shouting?" Iggy asked, baking cake, "She's usually so quiet and kind, like Fang or Angel, so who angered her?"_

_"Who the bloody 'ell do ya think it was?" She responded, snarling and ran up into our room. Ruby and I shared a room as when e first moved into this house, she needed to learn vital things, like proper grammar or how to walk. _

_"Stop shouting!" Jeb called as he walked through the door with carrier bags in each hand, "I could hear you half a mile away! Do you want the to find you?"_

_"No. But Ruby somehow got real annoyed and started shouting, saying we forgot her, and what she is," Gazzy huffed, "but we are a family. We would never forget our family, not even quiet, shy Ruby!"_

_"I know, it's just that... That Ruby has become such a pain as of lately," Jeb sighed and sat down in the kitchen, "I wonder if anything is... troubling her. I need to find out, if that is the problem,"_

_"Maybe it's that she wants to have wings, so she can fly, like us," Iggy pointed out, "When we go out flying in the gorge, I can hear her, sighing and sometimes throwing stuff in the house. She's probably left out. No wonder she cries herself to sleep at night, as you say Max,"_

_"But she knows we adore her to bits. I spent days teaching her how to walk; you taught her how to cook which we know she loves; Nudge showed her many styles to do her hair up in and Jeb taught her proper grammar. She is the same as us, no matter how different she thinks she is..." I looked over to the stairs and I saw Nudge walk down, holding Angel's hand._

_"Why Ruby cry?" the small blonde one asked, "She throw stuff,"_

_"What?" her older brother asked, "why?"_

_"I did say she throws stuff when she's sad!" Iggy said, irritated, "Is Fang up there?"_

_"Yes. He's trying his best to calm her down, but no luck so far," Nudge said, "He wants Iggy to bring up a slice of cake, extra frosting, when the cake is ready is she hasn't calmed down by them. Do you guys know why she's acting this strange? Because I sure don't! Is it because they discontinued her favourite shampoo & conditioner at the store? What kind of cake have you made, Iggy? Is it chocolate? Or sponge?" _

_"Lemon drizzle," Iggy sighed and cut out a slice expertly even though he was blind, "Let me go up and give it to her," We all knew despite Ruby was Fang's sister, she was closer to Iggy. I stood up and nodded._

_"I'll go too," I said, "Plus, I need to apologise for forgetting that she doesn't have wings," the two of us walked into mine and hers room slowly and we saw Fang rocking her side to side. They both looked at us at first, but Ruby glared at me and focused her attention on Iggy and the slice of cake._

_"What do you want?" She said bitterly._

_"I came to say sorry," I muttered, rubbing my arm._

_"Take your apology and shove it up your ass!"_

_"Ruby..." I said, slightly mortified by her behaviour, "You're better than this. Please just calm down and-"_

_"I don't need to calm down!" She boomed and shoved Fang aside. She stood up and walked over to me slowly. We were eye to eye, a bit insulting as I was 2 and a half years older than her, but, oh well, "I'm not one of you, no matter how hard I try. You say I'm family even though we aren't related. Fang is my only family, but it doesn't seem right. I'm 40% fish. He's 2% avian. We aren't the same. And we won't be until I get wings. I will get them, some day, no matter how hard it hurts. I'll finally be like you guys!"_

_"You already are though, Ruby. You just need to embrace it," I explained._

_"The only thing I need to embrace is the fact that they are always after us. That we can't live in peace. Ever. They will get us again, and I'll get my wings. Then we will be alike. I don't need this 'You already are' crap! I don't need you!"_

* * *

I sat up, screaming. I looked around to see Nudge and her new friend, Gabi, staring at me in shock while they stoked Total and Akila's puppies. All eight of them. Fang was with Angel who was sewing. Gazzy was off somewhere with his new mates, Charlie and Charlotte the twins, Olive and Steve. Iggy and Ella were sat in each others arms, Iggy's face covered in Ella's new lipstick, crushed redberries.

"You alright Max?" My half-sister asked, "A bad dream?"

"No... I guess it was a memory..." I said slowly. True, I didn't usually remember that far back (except for that one where we escaped the School), but if I remembered that, it must've been important.

_'Your definition of Important is different to Ruby's' _Angel sent over to me telepathically.

"What do you mean by that, Ange?" I asked over to her, causing her to look up.

"I heard that when a mutant dies, their soul remains living and highly active. Maybe her soul is hanging around us, you more likely, and she is giving you random memories of her, so we don't forget her,"

"Because that makes so much sense, Angel!" Gabi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "Now, back to reality..."

Damn... I loved it when people were oblivious to Angel's demonic powers.

* * *

**How was that chapter? I kinda hope you now get the pun Fang made in the last chapter somewhat (it's something to do with a flying fish). Sorry again for not updating for a while and I bet you guys thought I was going to discontinue this story. Ha! You thought wrong! But, my original Maximum Ride story was scrapped on the account of it being utter... Well, you get the idea.**


End file.
